Going Home
by Rachel.Elizabeth.96
Summary: Owen and Amelia thought they had everything figured out. Amelia would stay at the hospital and do her ten-hour surgery while Owen would take the kids home. When things don't go as planned a catastrophic fight ensues and Owen finds himself at Joe's forced to make a choice about his marriage.


"Dr. Hunt!" Amelia shouted as she opened the door to the O.R. 1.

Owen looked up at her and said, "I have ten minutes left, Dr. Shepherd. I will talk to as soon as I am done." Amelia shut the door without saying another word.

Ten minutes later Owen found Amelia in the stairwell. He quietly closed the door to the hallway as she turned around to speak to him.

"You couldn't even let me know that you decided to go into surgery?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sorry, Amelia! Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't take the time to think about calling you," Owen said trying not to raise his voice.

"I know that you probably didn't have time in the beginning!" Amelia said as she took a small step forward. "But that surgery was five hours long; I find it hard to believe that you couldn't take ten seconds to tell a nurse to call me!"

"I said I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" Owen replied with his brow furrowed and his voice firm.

"We made a plan! We planned this weeks ago. We made a plan so I could do this surgery. We made a plan! I was going to have my first big surgery in a while and you were going to take the kids. You didn't even tell me that you weren't picking them up! The daycare called me and asked if they needed to get the on-call daycare staff since the kids were still there and the staff was past their time limit. I can't do everything by myself!"

"And you don't have to!" Owen shouted back.

"But today I was," Amelia replied calmly. "We made a plan; you changed the plan, and then you didn't even tell me."

"Amelia, all I can say is that I'm sorry and that I'll do better next time," Owen replied. He tried to step forward to hold her when she stepped away.

"I'm gonna go get the kids. I'll see you later," Amelia replied as she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

Owen sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew he screwed up today.

It was a few hours later when Owen walked back into their bedroom. Amelia was in bed facing the wall. Neither of them spoke as Owen undressed. After a few minutes, he crawled in bed next to her.

"Just ask," he said knowing that her question was burning inside of her.

She sighed. He knew her too well. "Where were you?" she asked quietly

"I checked on a few patients. Wondered around the hospital for a while. I went to Joe's." She didn't reply. "I haven't had a drink in so long. I thought it would help but it really didn't. I only stayed for about ten minutes." Amelia still didn't reply.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I'm not telling you to make you mad. I'm telling you because you need to know. I'm not going to keep this from you. Just listen to the whole story before you say anything."

Amelia rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for a minute then looked over at him and said, "Okay."

"I had been at Joe's for about five minutes when a woman came up to me. She started talking to me and I talked a little too." Surprisingly, Amelia's face didn't change when he said that.

"I wasn't talking much but I didn't want to be rude. I could tell she was flirting with me, but I was not responding. Then, all of the sudden she asked if I wanted to go home with her. I told her I was married and I expected her to leave after that, but then she said she didn't care.

"I was shocked but then I said that I was happily married with two kids and I paid my tab and left before she could say anything else.

"I telling you this because the whole time I was there, I wanted to be with you and after that woman… Anyway, at that moment the only place I wanted to be was here, with you in our bed with our two beautiful little girls in the room next to us.

"I know I messed up today, but there's times when we're going…"

He had more to say, but at that moment Amelia couldn't hold herself back any longer. She rolled over and started kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were in his hair.

She pulled away, smiled and said, "Do you wanna come home with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said smiling as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.


End file.
